Recently, metal organic frameworks have been proposed for use in various capacities. These capacities include but are not limited to the separation of molecules or materials from mixtures that include the molecules or materials. As an example, in various applications, metal organic frameworks have been proposed for use as materials that can be used to separate carbon dioxide from methane, for example.
In accordance with other applications, metal organic frameworks have also been utilized to retain certain molecules in higher density than they would be retained at when super pressurized. As an example, metal organic frameworks have been proposed for use as hydrogen storage tanks.
In these applications, in the past, the metal organic frameworks have been configured to selectively adsorb or desorb or associate or dissociate certain materials. As an example, the temperature and/or pressure of the metal organic framework can be manipulated, as well as the chemical and/or geometric structure of the metal organic framework, to facilitate either the association or adsorption, or the dissociation or desorption of the specific materials.
The present disclosure provides methods for using metal organic frameworks as well as systems that include metal organic frameworks and assemblies that include metal organic frameworks.